


【刀河】致幻口红

by Clara1998



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, GL, 微肢体接触, 精神链接
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara1998/pseuds/Clara1998
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 12





	【刀河】致幻口红

她混混沌沌走了很久，不知道要前往何方，但看见那个女人的时候，她自然而然地停了下来。

世界仿佛一个密封的虚拟罐头，橙红色的香槟酒液从夕阳大小的瓶口处漫灌进来，街道、商店、无人打扫的枯叶、灿若红霞的屋顶，全部模糊在水里，空气里飘荡着好闻的柠檬汽水的香气。

她站在灰蒙蒙的拐角口，而那个女人正在不远处的路沿，屈着膝盖逗猫。

Doctor意识朦胧的脑子里闪现过一丝清明——

我是来见她的——我想见她，就是这么回事。

她跌跌撞撞地走了过去。

女人没注意到她，正专心致志地挠着猫下巴。她皮衣下摆如倒垂的棕榈树般松散，柔软弯曲的金发被晚风吹得纷乱。猫儿乖觉听话地很，后脚蹬在地上，伸长了毛绒绒的脖子，快活地摆着尾巴。

直到Doctor的浅黑色的影子落到猫身上，猫儿才“喵”地惊叫一声跳起来，朝女人身后窜去。

居然有这么怕生的家猫，Doctor的脚步顿了一下，实际上她也没法再前进了。女人抬起头，目光精准地落到Doctor脸上，和善地露出一个笑容：

“需要帮忙吗？”她站起身来，夕阳绯丽的光落在她眼角上，“你看着很累。”

她没认出她来，不过这是难免的，Doctor积极地劝慰自己——她混沌麻乱的脑子开始清醒了。

她不知道两人怎么会再次见面。RiverSong，她们早就结束了，在Darillium的那个晚上，她耍了个心眼，拖延了24年，但那应该就是终点，她们对彼此道过别，约好各自前往彼此的下一站。那张脸也该是River见到的她的最后一张脸。

这只是一个小小的时间错乱，这时候的River还没跟她去过Darillium，她不能在这里耽搁太久，她们俩造成的悖论足够将宇宙撕裂。

博士犹豫道：“我在哪儿？”

抛出一个问话就会接来一连串问话，太蠢了，她在干什么？

“你迷路了？”River站起身来。

“对，你能告诉我，这里是哪吗？”

River手肘倚在车门上，越野车车身斑驳着大块泥点和凹陷，像是刚经历了一场浩劫。她没有直接回答：“你是怎么到这来的？”

“我也不知道……我不记得了……我被人扔在一棵树底下，醒来的时候头疼的要命，像是被谁打了一样。”

“你没看见是谁动的手吗？”

“我只是猜测，我真不知道我是怎么来这的。”

Doctor脚尖在地上划拉了两下，尽量将话说得十分谨慎。

River眯起眼睛，看着她，一直徘徊在地上的猫儿此刻突然“咪咪”叫了一声，蹦上车门跃进River怀里。River的注意力立即被她吸引，安抚地摸了摸她的背，露出同猫一般懒散的神色：“这里是一片远离所有空间和时间的地方，甜心。”

“我不明白。”Doctor迷惑了，“怎么可能会有这种地方？”

“当然有了。”River笑了笑，“这儿可是连时间领主都害怕的地方，要知道，他们可是全宇宙最自恋的种族。”

一瞬间，Doctor以为River认出了自己。但下一秒，River低下头捏起了猫颈项，仿佛面前人不过一个无关紧要的过客。

Doctor心知当然如此，但她突然就不服气起来，也不知是为了自己的种族名誉，还是在跟一只猫较劲，她忍不住就要辩驳一番。

“你是想说，他们是一群自以为无所不知的自大狂吧？”

“完全正确！”River挠了挠猫的背，“我就认识几个，哈哈，真想让你也瞧瞧他们那副自己为是的模样。”

Doctor强作淡定，全然不觉自己话里的火药味：“那么跟那些自以为是的家伙比起来，你肯定知道很多了，比如……怎么从这里出去？”

River毫不在意，俯身，十分亲昵地亲了亲猫鼻子：

“当然，你要是想，我可以带你一起走。”

“为什么你会在这里？”博士心里的火烧得更旺了。

“我在等一个人。”

“介意告诉我吗？”

River抬起头，她有些不耐烦了，这个陌生人实在有些越矩，她们甚至都还没交换过姓名。

“我在等我的丈夫。这和你有什么关系？”

Doctor猛地瞪大眼睛。

经历了上次的事，她可不会天真地以为River正在等的人是她。

“哪个丈夫？”

“什么意思？”

“我是说，”Doctor懊恼地咬了咬自己不听话的舌头，“您这么杰出的女士，不可能只有一位追求者。”

Doctor这话明显取悦了River，她弯起眉眼：“只是一个连猫都不如的男人罢了。”

Doctor紧跟着附和：“男人么，可不就是一群比猫还无趣的生物吗？”

River无所谓地耸了耸肩，干爽的晚风拂来灯柱上牵牛花的香味。眼看两人即将再度陷入沉默的僵局，忽然间Doctor鬼使神差道：“我就比猫有趣。”

“什么？”

“我是说，”Doctor镇定自若地直视着River的眼睛，早将悖论什么的忘到九霄云外了，“我敢肯定，我比你的猫有趣，也比你的丈夫有趣。”

River眯了眯眼，视线如探照灯般从Doctor的发梢扫到她磨损得破烂不堪的背带裤脚。Doctor理直气壮地回望，心却怦怦跳个不停，手心虚地摸上背带，调了调松紧，假装自己脸上出现的红晕是因为被衣服勒得喘不过气。

不过，盯得久了，她惊讶地发现，River脸上多出了一些在她还是男人的时候，从没注意到过的细节。精心修剪的眉毛，微亮质地的口红，头发精心打理过，每一根发丝都闪着金灿灿的细光，和以前被她从监狱里刚接出来时完全不同，眼睫上细长的棕色眼线一直融进眼角的鱼尾纹里——那是Doctor眼中River最迷人的地方。

她等的那个丈夫是真的对她很重要了。

Doctor沮丧看向地面。

“你在勾引我？”突然River问道，声音里带着调笑。

博士连忙抬起头：“没错。”

“那这可真是我见过的最失败的勾引了，连调情都算不上。”

Doctor压抑住自己的沮丧，耸了耸肩：“我知道。”

“一边去，Kitty。”

“抱歉。”

Doctor像得了命令一样转过身，尽量逼自己不去想River的冷酷无情，肢体僵硬地朝马路对面的商店走去，仿佛她本来就要去那里用餐一样。

醒醒，Doctor，她根本就认不出你，她还有约！而你已经是个女——

一只温暖的手冷不防伸进Doctor的后颈，揪住她的衣领将她整个人往后一拽。

Doctor眨了眨眼，River怀里那只猫此时蹲在马路中央，一脸怨念地瞪着她。

“Oh, 他是Kitty?”

River揪着Doctor的领子进了车，用行动代替了回答。被甩上后座，Doctor的头往坚硬的侧门上一磕，她“嗷”地叫出声来。紧接着，门被“砰”一声关上了，光线全部被挡在门外，Doctor感觉有什么抵进自己两腿之间，固定住她的右腿。很快她意识到那是River的膝盖。有柔软的发丝垂落到她的脸上，痒痒的，咯得她想笑。

但很快，发丝带来的酥麻的触感向下滑动，一团团落进她的领口。

“River……”Doctor迷惑慌乱，迟疑地问，“你撩我衣服干什么？”

“胳膊往后，升直。”

Doctor乖乖地照做。River将Doctor的花斑黑色毛衣背心往上团成一团，极度嫌弃地甩到地上。

“可笑极了。”

Doctor十分委屈：“这件很可爱呀，我一直很喜……”

“闭嘴吧你。”

Doctor又乖乖闭上了嘴，也没动，腰间痒痒的，随后绷紧的东西猛然一松，两根背带上的钮扣被解开，她下半身的裤子顿时没了支撑，像麻袋一样被轻轻松松被褪到脚跟。车厢内没开空调，车窗外夕阳的暖光消散，夜色如水，接触冰冷空气的一瞬间，她腿上起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我觉得有些不对劲……”

River“噗嗤”一声笑了，气息十分短促，像是嘲讽：“我还没开始呢，亲爱的。”

Doctor不放心地微微撑起身子，然后她见到了世上最为恐怖的一幕——比dalek说要给她一个拥抱更让她震撼！

尽管她们那圆鼓鼓的身子，小胳膊没腿，要做这么高难度的动作，几乎是不可能的。

“你脱我内裤干什么？”

Doctor的腿本能地蹬在软座皮上向后退，然而River眼疾手快地抓住她的脚踝将她拉了回来，膝盖直接抵到她下身。

她一只手抓住Doctor的脚踝，将Doctor的左腿高高抬起，语气淡淡的，像是十分熟练：

“是你先勾引我的，记得吗？”

Doctor的呼吸急促了起来，River另一只手的动作没有停下。她感觉贴着自己下身的布料被撑开，空气涌了进来，冰凉的指尖滑向她最私密不过的地方。

就算是和River在一起的那二十四年，她们也没做过这样的事——她已经千百年没跟人做过这种事了。

“住手！River，我不想这样！”

Doctor平衡住身体，一手支撑，一手抓住River快全然没进她内裤里的手腕。

“我以为你想的。”

“我不想，我……”

Doctor不知道该说什么，在River接近审视的注视下，一种几近委屈的情绪在她胸腔里翻涌：

“我请求你，告诉我你知道我是谁。”

River不动了。天色完全黑了下来，掩盖住她脸上的表情。Doctor睁大眼睛，迫切地想要从黑暗中窥得丝毫River戏弄她的线索，但一无所获。

事实上，她觉得就算是戏弄，这也太过了。

突然，她想起在大图书馆里，River也对她说过同样的话。

“Doctor，我请求你，告诉我你知道我是谁。”

当时她看着她陌生的脸，没能给出她想要的回答，只是茫然莫名地问道：

“你是谁？”

历史总是一次又一次重演，似曾相识地逆转过来，在她身上重现。

Doctor咬住了牙，就在她以为要听到记忆里的那句话时，River的手迅速抽离，温柔热切地反握住她：

“我当然知道你是谁，Sweetie，我一直知道的……我只是想跟你开个玩笑。”

Doctor却不相信她。

“告诉我，”她瞳仁闪动着，手缩紧着耷在River的手心里，没有回握回去，“我是谁？”

“Doctor，你是我的Doctor。”

听到River肯定的回复，Doctor撑着座椅的胳膊骤然一软。她捂住眼眶，身子“砰“地一声重重平倒下去。

该死，什么时候她变得这么脆弱了。

她伸直了手，手指来回搓着眼睛，意图将欲涌而出的泪意强压下去。

腿上的桎梏被移开了，温热的吐息落在她的手指上，Doctor一僵，眼睛上的手一动也不能动。

“很抱歉，我吓到你了。”

Doctor斜过头，眼睛望着空无一物的黑色椅背，想要短出恶狠狠的架势，却毫无气势地说：“你让开，我要出去。”

“我不会让你走的”，River抓起Doctor捂在眼睛上的手，在手背上轻轻落下一个吻。紧接着她俯下身，柔软的唇瓣落在Doctor微动滚烫的眼皮上，“我向你保证，我从不随便带人上我的车，我一开始就知道是你。”

Doctor闷闷地反驳：“我不信。”

“我可以展示给你看。”

River两手食指抵在Doctor的太阳穴上，温柔地将她望着椅背的脑袋转向自己。Doctor听话地任她动作，眼里的郁闷憋屈还没藏住，River便已垂下首，与她额头相碰。

一瞬间，博士只觉得脑海里有什么东西轰地一下炸开，顺着血管火焰炽烈燃烧流淌向她的心脏，思绪散尽，只剩一片茫茫金光。

触觉、听觉、视觉，所有感官轰然四散，如山谷里群聚的萤火虫，闪着微弱细光飞往四面八方，而她仿佛躺在温热汹涌的水上，灵魂被高高托起，乳白蒸腾的雾气钻进她每一寸肌肤，她被迫毫无遮掩地打开自我。

她的所有知觉从外界收回，融化进温吞的水里，疯狂的滚烫和触电般的快感滚进她的血液，奔涌向四肢百骸。记忆和现实如雪花般碰在一起纷纷落下，混作一团，最重要的，是她根本分不清这些真实和梦境，究竟是River的，还是自己的。

迷离恍惚间，River的声音来自遥远的天边：“Doctor，你看见了吗？”

Doctor一个字也说不出来。

汗水从她的额头溢出来，濡湿她的金发，贴在面颊和鼻梁上，她被刺激得浑身发软。她从来都没这么战栗过。

她接近崩溃了，内核和精神如同入了火的铁锁一般融化，可她的意识依然是清晰的、汹涌的，两人的过往——她的过去，她的未来，该知道的，不该知道的，剧烈碰撞，让她眼花缭乱。

她年轻的时候也是心灵感应的老手，甚至能和木门交流，这一直让她引以为豪，可她从来没这样过，她不知道心灵感应还能这样。

她又听见River问：

“你相信我吗？”

“相、我……相信……你。”

她断断续续发出支离破碎的声音，事实上，她根本不知道自己回答了什么，简直像一个建立心灵链接的新手，就算River继续做之前刚刚没做完的事，她也感受不到了，眼泪滚落到她嘴里，她尝不出咸味，也浑然不觉。

快感如万丈火海倾泻将她淹没了，她揪住River的衣服，手臂绕过River的臂弯，如同寻求庇护一般紧贴住River的胸口。

……

等她醒来的时候，那种触电沸腾的感觉已经消失无踪，只有指尖还微微酥麻，证明刚刚颅内发生的一切不是她的幻觉。她睁开眼睛，River正躺在她身边，帮她扣上之前解开的扣子。

天知道这么窄的椅座是怎么躺下她们两个人的。

River见她醒了，像没事人一样弯起眉眼：“睡得好吗，亲爱的？”

Doctor睨了她一眼，随后半垂下眼睫，防患于未然地清了清嗓子，确定无恙后，才开了口：

“好……”微微低哑的声线还是吓了她一跳，“刚、刚刚那是什么？”

River嘴角噙着一抹笑意：“心灵感应啊。”

“才不是心灵感应，哪有这种……”

River无比亲昵地吻了吻她微湿的鼻尖：“那就是心电感应，怎么样，喜欢么？”

Doctor闭上眼睛，稳定下来的心跳又出现一丝加速搏动的迹象。她别下脑袋，想将自己藏在River长卷的金发下面。

太丢人了，她才不要被人看见。

半晌，她轻轻哼了一声。

“我要出去一趟，我等的人还没来，我得去接他。”

River的……丈夫吗？

明明她才是她的丈夫。

Doctor赌气般睁开了眼，微绿如琉璃的眼珠上还有水痕：“我跟你一起去。”

River弯下身穿上了高跟皮靴，将一只银色的枪别到身后，打开门，不容置疑又宠溺地吻了吻Doctor高潮后红润留存的唇瓣：

“我说过这是连时间领主都害怕的地方，别任性，等我回来。”

Doctor直起身子：“那对你来说就很安全吗？”

“当然了。”River神色温柔，揉了揉Doctor头上的短毛，“我很快就回来。”

高跟鞋踩在地上的声音由近即远，突然又折了回来：

“顺便说一句，虽然你的背心很丑，但大红的内裤，品味不错！”

Doctor猛地摁下关闭车窗按钮：

“快去！”

“哈哈哈哈……”

River的爽朗愉悦的笑声从窗缝间挤进来，过了好一会儿，才慢慢安静下来。

我很快就回来。

五分钟，我马上就回来。

打一个响指，下一秒，我就回来了。

Doctor以前经常对别人说这种话。

也不算是谎话，只是经常出现这样那样的意外，她总没法及时赶到，渐渐地，也就没人相信了。

她一直等着，等到街道两旁路灯亮起，等到她开始用食指敲打椅背计时，等到天边亮起一丝熹微的晨光——她意识到自己不该再这么继续等下去了。

她摸到怀里音速起子还在，想要下车到前排驾驶座启动车辆，手刚搭上门把手，车门突然被人从外面拉开，她惊喜地抬起头，音节还没弹出舌尖就生生顿住。她的笑容僵在脸上，像是无意步入暴风雪的旅人被生生冻住。

Yaz一脸奇怪地看着Doctor：

“Doctor，你怎么坐在地上？”

忽然，她像是注意到了什么，眯了眯眼，弯下腰，向右前方探出手臂，从座椅间捡起一支金属管状的东西。

——那是一管几近用完，露出铁皮的口红。

她惊讶地笑了：“Doctor，你还化妆？”

要知道，在Tardis里呆了这么久，她想送给Doctor一些发膜，她还不愿意用呢。

Doctor没有说话。

她凝视着Yaz的指尖，脸上的血色缓缓退去，半晌，才慢慢抬起手，从Yaz手中接过这管几乎看不见膏体的口红。

这是River前往大图书馆之前落下的，她明明小心翼翼地收藏起来了，印象里还有一大截没有用。

她脑子里乱成一团，颤抖着抬起头，身体里所有的热度都在瞬间抽离——

她从Yaz的瞳孔里，看见了双唇红艳的自己。

END.


End file.
